(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic stove structure, and more particularly to a pot that can be heated by the electromagnetic stove all the way and can be shaken on the electromagnetic stove by the user during stirfrying.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electromagnetic stove structure includes a planar face panel for placement of a pot thereon for heating and cooking food by means of the electromagnetic action of the electromagnetic stove. In general, the conventional electromagnetic stove is used for making hot pots or boiling water. Seldom do people use it for stir-frying. This is mainly due to the fact that the electromagnetic stove utilizes electromagnetic action to heat the food in the pot indirectly. Once the pot leaves the electromagnetic stove, the induction coil and electromagnetic heating unit inside the electromagnetic stove cannot heat the pot, resulting in temporary cooling off of the food in the pot, and making it difficult to control the time of heating of the food inside the pot. If the pot is placed flatly on the electromagnetic stove to be shaken horizontally, although it can be subjected to the electromagnetic action and heated, the electromagnetic field generated by the induction coil may become unstable due to displacement of the pot, resulting in reduced service life of the electromagnetic stove.